All Too Well
by jessicawhite1
Summary: Jessica White remembers James Kirk all too well. Those bright baby blue eyes were a dead giveaway. James KirkxOC oneshot OOC James Kirk


You looked at the face of the man who sat in the sit next to you, he looked awfully familiar, but you were too drunk to care about it.  
>The bar was crowded, the music was so loud it made your head pound, together with the drinks it made your senses and judgment dull enough to say the worst pick up line;<br>"You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen," you say and stare at his blue eyes for a short moment before taking another sip of your drink, what made you even dizzier than you already were.  
>He stared back at you, a smile appearing on his lips, "I think I should be the one saying that."<br>You got up from the seat so you could come closer to the blue eyed man, but you tripped and fell into the his lap instead, you wanted to swear but the physical contact was far too distracting.  
>"What's your name?" he asks. You, uncomfortable and blushing try to get up from his lap, he laughed, "are you sure you want to try and do that again?"<br>You felt your cheeks flush red again, "_"  
>"Nice to meet you, _, I'm Jim," He said, still smiling.<br>"I'm so dizzy" You muttered to yourself.  
>He got up slowly, helping you up too, taking your hand in his, "I think you need some air," you nodded slightly in response.<p>

The air was cool against your skin, "Feel any better?" Jim asked.  
>"I can talk without throwing up, that's something," you try to smile.<br>"You don't look like a girl that hangs out in bars a lot, what are you doing here?"  
>You stare at him for a brief moment, "Did you just call me ugly?"<br>"What – no – I –" He stutters.  
>"I'm joking" you smile and listen to him sigh in relief.<br>"I mean, you're not dressed for clubbing –" He still tries to justify his words.  
>"What, you mean girls don't usually go clubbing in a pair of old jeans and a sweater with a -" You look down on your sweater," I can't believe I wore my cat sweater - "You trail off and stare at him smiling at you.<br>"You know you smile a lot, not like it's a bad thing, you have an adorable smile but – I need to stop talking, don't I?" you asked, he ran a hand through his blonde hair, "I like listening to you" he admits, 'he's really drunk too, I guess' you think.  
>"You still didn't tell me why you're here," he said.<br>"I had a really shitty day, as always I thought a drink would make it better, and, as always, it just made me want to throw up."  
>He came closer to you, and you felt his lips on yours, moving slowly and smoothly.<br>"You taste like peaches" you whisper, he leans for another kiss but starts laughing,  
>"Peaches?"<br>"Definitely peaches" you press your lips to his.

You wake up next to Jim, who stared at you with his beautiful blue eyes which looked even clearer in the soft morning light.  
>"How long have you been awake?" you ask.<br>"Half an hour, I think".  
>"And you didn't leave?"<br>"Why would I leave?" He sounds far too surprised.  
>"I figured out who you are, James Kirk, that's why you looked familiar, and well, you have quite a reputation when it comes to relationships".<br>You thought he'd be offended, but instead his just head a big grin on his face, 'his stupid beautiful face' you thought.  
>"What?"<br>"Cat sweater".  
>You didn't understand what he was talking about.<br>"You're still wearing the cat sweater" he tried to hold back his laughter, unsuccessful, he pulled you into a hug and you blushed.  
>"You were so drunk you couldn't even get me fully naked!" you laughed, "No, you just kept commenting that I taste like peaches and I think I just got frustrated" He kissed your neck slightly ,"that tickles-" you breathed.<br>"By the way, I'm not going to leave you" his breath warmed your skin as his fingers trace your cheek.  
>"Why?"<br>"I think I'm in love with you," He said, 'as if it is that simple' you thought.  
>But what you failed to grasp, was that it was that simple, that he was in love with you and no matter what you said or did, or what anyone said or did, he wasn't going to give up on that.<p> 


End file.
